1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an input device, and more particularly, to an input device suitable for editing a 3D model.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, colorful 3D models can be precisely rendered by computers thanks to the development of multimedia techniques. A user can draw or edit a 3D model by operating a computer aided design (CAD) software (for example, 3D-Max, Sketch-up, and AutoCAD, etc) through input devices (for example, a mouse, a keyboard, and a handwriting graphic tablet) of a computer.
However, none of the existing input devices can provide an intuitional operation interface to the user. In other words, the user has to look at the 3D model displayed in a screen and at the same time operates the mouse or keyboard to edit the 3D model. Such an operation pattern is very complicated and tedious to the user. Accordingly, an input device which allows the user to draw or edit the 3D model in a more intuitional way and accordingly simplifies the operation of the user for editing the 3D model is desired. If the user can feel real experience by the input device when editing the 3D model, like an artist naturally draws or sculptures an object, the complication of operation may be simplified.